The Love Lives On
by mypartnerHiccup
Summary: This is my last story of a series. Look at the stories in order if you want to know the whole thing. The first one is called "Love on the Edge" The second one is "Hiccup goes to Highschool" and the last one is this story. I wish you all to comment on this one. For it took a while, and I deserve credit for it. Love you all. :)
1. Chapter 1

It was another day on the Edge, Hiccup woke up at dawn, and looked at the note that Marie gave him when he read the note he thought;

Hiccup: _*sigh* I love you, Marie. I want to marry you. *sees Toothless wagging his tail* I agree bud, I will see her again. *got on Toothless* *flew off* *gets a ring* *and finds Marie with Toothia*_

When Hiccup got there, he was happy to see Marie. And Marie was happy to see him.

Hiccup: _Marie! *running to her*_

Marie: _Hiccup! *running to him* *embracing him* Oh Hiccup, I missed you so much. *kissing him on the cheek*_

Hiccup: _I missed you too. *kissing her on the lips*_

Marie was surprised when Hiccup did that.

Hiccup: _Marie, I...I like you. *blushing*_

Marie: _Oh, Hiccup, do you mean...I love you? *seeing Hiccup turn red as a cherry* *Hiccup nods his head yes* I love you too. *kisses him on the lips* *he kisses back*_ Then he gets down on one knee holding the ring in his hand and says.

Hiccup: _Will you Marry me? Marie?_ Marie turned red as a cherry.

Marie: _Yes! yes, I will marry you. But just one random question Hiccup._

Hiccup: _Yes?_

Marie: _Do you still have the calender I made for you?_

Hiccup: _Yeah, and why are you telling me this?_

Marie: _Well, it's been 3 years since we have been together._

Hiccup: _Yes and?_

Marie: _And I think of you every day._

Hiccup: _I look at your note every day._

Marie: _Really?_

Hiccup: _Yes._

Marie: _But does Astrid know?_

Hiccup: _Well, no...not yet, she has been spying on me for months now...asking me where I was and stuff._

Marie: _Oh! well maybe its time to tell them. *looking at him with courage*_

Hiccup: _You think so?_

Marie: _Yes, it's time they knew the truth._

Hiccup turned green with disgrace, then went back to his skin color.

Hiccup: _Ok._

Then they went back to the Edge on their dragons and saw the Gang at the Clubhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup was trying to tell the Gang about his new friend Marie when Astrid said.

Astrid: _I knew it! You were hiding something from me!?_

Hiccup: _Let me explain...*Tells Everything*_

Astrid: _Okay so let me get this straight, so Murry is actually a girl named Marie, who wanted who would love her, *points to Hiccup* which was you._

Hiccup: _Yes._

Astrid: _Then a year later, you missed her and you went back to her world in America to see what her world is like._

Hiccup: _Yes._

Astrid: Then she made you a Cal...en...der whatever that is, and put a note on it.

Hiccup: Yep.

Astrid: And for 2 years now you have been going back to her making love. Now you want to marry her? Is that correct?!

Hiccup: Yes, that is correct. I'm sorry for not telling the truth. I get nervous of telling the truth.

Astrid: You should have told us in the first place.

Hiccup: Okay, from now on, I will tell you guys the truth the first time, when I have something to say. Okay, guys? *looks at them*

Gang: Alright, Yeah sure, Okay. *Marie comes in* Okay, now that we have aside can we start the wedding preparations?!

Tuff: This will be fun. *smiled*


	3. Chapter 3

So Everyone was getting ready for the wedding...and Astrid said that she would be the Maid of Honor, while everyone else would be someone else in the wedding. But according to the twins, they had other ideas.

Tuff: _Okay Hiccup, when you are in a wedding you have to make sure you are bold and daring._

Hiccup: _Ugh Tuff, I don't want to be bold and daring._

Tuff: _*facepalms* Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, you are the groom, so you have to be daring and bold. And you also have to make sure you are at your very best. *smiles*_

Hiccup: _Okay Tuff your right. I want this wedding to be the best one I have ever had. *smiles* What else is there in being a groom on his wedding day?_

While Tuff was giving advice to Hiccup, Ruff was giving Marie advice.

Marie: _So Ruff, was is there in being a bride?_

Ruff: _Whoa! sister, I was one once, trust me it was fun. You are always right._

Marie: _Always?!_

Ruff: _ALWAYS!_

Marie: _Okay, what else?_

Ruff: _Well you have to have the best outfit you have._

Marie: _Okay, I can make sure of that. Anything else?_

Ruff: _Yes, you have to have to be at your very best._

Marie: _I can manage that for I want this wedding to be the best one ever. *Astrid comes*_

Astrid: _Well if you want it to be the best, you will need a dress. Come on!_

Marie: _Okay. *follows Astrid*_

So Astrid and Marie went to go get a dress. While they were finding one Astrid told Marie her fellings for Hiccup.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid: _Marie, can I tell you this personally?_

Marie: _Yeah._

Astrid: _I actually fell in love with him first. And I wanted to be with him first. But now since you came along, his love for me was gone. Why?_

Marie: _Well, I wanted Hiccup to be happy. I gave him a calendar, I gave him my friendship, I gave him love. That's why, and I didn't know you were in love with him first. I'm sorry. Please forgive me? *smiled shyly*_

Astrid: *thought* Okay apology accepted. And can you forgive me, for being jealous? Marie?

Marie: *thought* Yes, all is forgiven. *hugs Astrid* *Astrid hugs back* How about this dress?

Astrid: Oh yeah, Hiccup will just faint for that one.

Marie: You think?

Astrid: Yes he will.

So when they got the dress they went back and showed the Gang except Hiccup. For it will be a surprise for him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day that Marie and Hiccup would be married. Marie had everything planned. Fishlegs would be Hiccup's best man, Tuffnut would sing at the wedding, Ruffnut would be the flower girl, Snotlout would be the ring bearer, and Astrid...like she said...the Maid of Honor. And Gobber would be the priest. Hiccup thought of Gobber, for he knew he would be perfect. Now Valka was at the wedding too, for she would bring her son down the aisle.

Valka: _Son, I know this day is a big day for you, and I am very proud of you Hiccup. *Hiccup hugs Valka*_

Hiccup: _Thank you, mom. *crying on her shoulder*_

Valka: _Shh. I know you miss him, but I know if he were here he would be very proud of you too. *wiping his tears*_

Hiccup: _Okay I will do it for Dad. *grabs his mom's arm*_

Then Hiccup and his Mom went down the aisle.

Hiccup then stands next to Gobber and Valka sits down in the front row, while Tuff is singing

Tuff: _"Here comes the Maid, (For Astrid was walking down the aisle.) for she will soon be saved."_

Hiccup: _*facepalms* *thinks* Why Tuff Why?_

Then Fishlegs comes down the aisle. He then stands next to Hiccup. Tuffnut then comments...

Tuff: _You look good Fishlegs...very snazzy. *Fishlegs blushes in embarrassment*_

Then Ruff and Snotlout came with the flowers and the rings. Tuffnut then comments.

Tuff: _Wow, is that my sister...huh I never knew her hair would be that long. (All the girl's hairs were down, for Marie wanted the girl's hairs to be down.)_

Then Snotlout stands behind Fishlegs and Hiccup. And Ruffnut stands behind Astrid. And all is ready for Marie to come down. But Marie was nervous of going down. *Marie praying*

Marie: _Oh God, please let me be strong to go down the aisle. Please God Almighty. *Marie smiles* Amen._

Then Marie was ready to walk down the aisle. When Valka saw Marie, she signaled Tuff to sing;

Tuff: _"Here comes the Bride, all dressed in White."_

When Hiccup saw Marie in her dress, he knew he was the Greatest Man that ever lived so, he passed out right on top of Fishlegs. Fishlegs caught Hiccup and Tuff said;

Tuff: _Wow, looks like the groom got his spot in Valhalla._

Ruffnut agreed. But Astrid thought to herself;

Astrid: _I knew it. *smiled to Marie* *Marie smiles back to her*_

Then Toothless revives Hiccup with a lick on the face. *Hiccup woke up*

Hiccup: _Huh? what? Oh thanks, bud. *Hiccup got up when Marie was right by him* You look beautiful. *smiles to her* *Marie smiles back*_

Marie: _Thank you, you look handsome._

Hiccup: _Thank you._

Then both Marie and Hiccup said their vows. And Gobber said;

Gobber: Do you Hiccup take this woman to be your wife?

Hiccup: I...I do. *Gobber smiled*

Gobber: And do you Marie take this man to be your husband?

Marie: I do!

Gobber: Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. *smiles* *Marie and Hiccup kissed*

Everyone was clapping and crying for the new couple. Hiccup even saw Snotlout crying and he just smiled. For he knew he was proud.


	6. Chapter 6

Years later Marie had something to tell Hiccup.

Marie: _Hiccup come here. I have something BIG to tell you._

Hiccup: _What?! what is this BIG news?!_

Marie: _Well what would happen if we were a family of 3? *HIccup's eyes widen with joy*_

Hiccup: _A FAMILY! You mean we are having a BABY?!_

Marie: _YES! feel here. *puts Hiccup's hand on her stomach*_

Hiccup: _I feel it! This is so great! Oh man, I love you._

Marie: _I love you too. *they kiss*_

Many months later it was time.

Marie: _Hiccup! It's time! *Hiccup freaking out*_

Hiccup: _Okay let's get you to Gobber! Let's not panic!_

Marie: _I'm not panicking YOU ARE! Argg! *Went to Gobber*_

Gobber: _Okay just breathe...now push. *Marie pushes* AGHHHH! *baby cries* Oh! *panting*_

Marie: _*Marie pushes* AGHHHH! *baby cries* Oh! *panting* hello my darling Sarah. *smiles*_

Hiccup: _Hi Sarah! I'm your papa. *baby stops crying* *baby smiles*_

Marie: _I think she likes you Hiccup._

Hiccup: _*smiles while one tear falls down his cheek* I think so. *kisses Marie* *kisses back*_

Then both Marie and Hiccup and now baby Sarah go back home to go and take a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

It was years time since Marie had her baby Sarah, then she had 3 more after that, named Daniel, Annie, and Louie. But Hiccup was getting tired of doing both chiefing and watching the kids. He wanted to spend some time with his wife Marie, so he had an idea.

Hiccup: _Ugh. *walking in tired* Marie, I can't do it anymore._

Marie: _What? *washing dishes* What can't you do anymore?_

Hiccup: _Watching our children. *sitting on the chair in the kitchen* *thinks* I have an idea what if we had a babysitter! *Louie walks in*_

Louie: _Daddy! look what I made with Goober. (Gobber) *shows him a tiny hammer*_

Hiccup: _Oh Lou, that is so cute! Why don't you show your brother and sisters that? Okay, son?_

Louie: _Okay daddy. *walks out and show his siblings*_

Hiccup: _Yeah. *sidetracked* we should have a babysitter. *calls the Gang* Hey guys, I was wondering if you could babysit my kids? *smiles politely*_

Tuff: _Uh babysit...you mean sit on the babies?_

Hiccup: _No! Tuff, watch my kids._

Tuff: _Oh okay._

Astrid: _I can watch the girls._

Hiccup: _Thanks, Astrid._

Astrid: _No problem. *walks out with Sarah and Annie*_

Hiccup: _Now who will watch my boys?_

Snotlout: _*at the same time as Fishlegs* I'll do it! *glares at Fishlegs*_

Fishlegs: _*at the same time as Snotlout* I'll do it! *glares at Snotlout*_

Hiccup: _Okay, how about this...Snotlout, you can have Daniel, and Fishlegs you can have Louie. Sound good? *smiles to both Snotlout and Fishlegs*_

Both Snotlout and Fishlegs agreed. *Daniel ran over*

Daniel: _Uncle Snot and Uncle Fish! Daddy, why are Uncle Snot and Uncle Fish here?_

Hiccup: _Well son, they are here to watch you._

Daniel: _Oh._

Snotlout: _But really I am watching you. *Daniel smiles*_

Daniel: _Yay! *jumps on Snotlout*_

Snotlout: _Okay, let's go kid! *piggyback rides Daniel over to the sheep stables*_

Hiccup: _Let me call Louie over. *Hiccup calls Louie* LOUIE! *Louie comes*_

Louie: _Yes Daddy?_

Hiccup: _Uncle Fishlegs is here to be with you. *smiles*_

Louie: _Realwy? (Really)_

Fishlegs: _Really. *picks up Louie* *Louie squeezes Fishlegs' cheeks*_

Louie: _Okay Uncle Fishy. What do you want to do?_

Fishlegs: _Hmm I know how abou_ t _I show you the Great Hall's Artwork?_

Louie: _Okay Uncle Fishy. *Both walk to the Great Hall*_

Now Hiccup went back in his house and went to Marie for something very special.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup: _Marie? *Marie turns around*_

Marie: _Yes Hiccup? *Hiccup grabs Marie's arm*_

Hiccup: _Come with me and bring Toothia, for we are going on a little trip. *Hiccup smirks*_

Marie: _Okay where are we going?_

Hiccup: _You will see. *gets on Toothless* *Marie gets on Toothia* *fly off together*_

Now they went to the Cove at Sunset for Hiccup knew it was the perfect place for a picnic.

Hiccup: _Ta, Da! *smiles*_

Marie: _Oh Darling, *kisses him* you shouldn't have._

Hiccup: _I wanted to, for we have been working too hard, and we never had a break for us. Right? *sits down*_

Marie: _Your right. *sits down next to him* *had their picnic*_

Hiccup: _I love you, Marie. *kisses her*_

Marie: _I love you too Hiccup. *kisses him* *They flew back home when they finished their picnic*_

Then Hiccup knew that he would never lose her.

*Then they flew back home when they finished their picnic


	9. Chapter 9

When Marie and Hiccup got back, the boys and girls went to their parents. *girls comes*

Sarah: _Daddy!_

Annie: _Mommy! *boys following* *everyone talking at once*_

Hiccup: _Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! one at a time kids, okay Sarah you go first. *Sarah smiles*_

Sarah: _Auntie A, taught me how to throw an ax. *Hiccup facepalms*_

Hiccup: _Of course she did. Okay, Annie, what did you do? *Annie smiled*_

Annie: _Auntie A, taught me how to give chicky (chicken) to Sormfy. (Stormfly)_

Marie: _Oh really, that's nice. Boys, what did you do? *Daniel spoke*_

Daniel: _Uncle Snot put a sheep on fire. I was laughing. *Hiccup facepalmed again*_

Hiccup: _Oh Snotlout. *sigh* Did you put out the sheep? *Daniel stopped laughing*_

Daniel: _Yes Daddy._

Marie: _Okay and Louie what did you do? *Louie smiled*_

Louie: _Uncle Fishy showed me the awrt (art) in the Gweat Hall. (Great Hall)_

Marie: _Oh did he?_

Louie: _Yes, Mommy. *Marie smiles*_

Marie: _Well it's bedtime kids so hop to it now. *Daniel hops to his bed* *Hiccup laughs*_

Hiccup: _Louie lets get you to bed. *Louie yawns*_

Louie: _Okay Daddy. *Hiccup picks up Louie* *puts him in bed*_

Hiccup: _Now girls your turn. *hiccup picks up the girls* *puts them both in bed* Good night girls. *girls yawn*_

Girls: _Night Daddy. *drift off to sleep*_

Hiccup: _Now where is my wife? *Hiccup searches* *finds Marie looking up at the Moon* There you are. *Marie jumps*_

Marie: _Oh! Darling, I didn't see you there._

Hiccup: _Sorry Dear, I wanted to know what you were doing?_

Marie: _I am just thinking._

Hiccup: _What are you thinking about?_


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup: _Can you tell me what you are thinking about? *sits next to her*_

Marie: _Well, do you love me? *Hiccup's eye widen in shock*_

Hiccup: _What?! Of course, I love you! *kisses her on the forehead* I fell in love when you came to the Edge._

Marie: _Yeah, but Astrid had a crush on you first. *Hiccup turned white as a corpse then went back to his color*_

Hiccup: _She did?!_

Marie: _Yes._

Hiccup: _Well? Well, I was just a friend to her...but you...*puts his hand on her cheek* I loved you more than her. And I will love you forever till death. For our love lives on. *about to kiss her* *Marie stops him*_

Marie: _Love lives On? *Hiccup smiles*_

Hiccup: _Yes, LOVE LIVES ON. *kisses her on the lips* *kisses back* *snuggles with her* *snuggles with him*_

Then till the end of the night, they slept under the stars for their LOVE LIVED ON.

THE END.


End file.
